En otra vida
by Katnisskuruta089
Summary: Pareja: Kuroroxkurapika Universo alterno donde la masacre de la tribu kuruta nunca ocurrio, y aun asi el conoce a ese hombre. Para bien o para mal?
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Hunter x Hunter no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Togashi-sensei. Este fic está hecho con propósitos de entretenimiento y no lucrativos.

Advertencias: puede tener contenido Shounen ai y Yaoi.

* * *

**En otra vida**

Capítulo 1: Reencuentro

Por qué incluso en otra vida, estaban destinados a encontrarse...

* * *

-¡Pairo!- un chico rubio entró en una habitación de hospital, donde el chico mencionado se encontraba- el doctor ha dicho que pronto te retirará los vendajes, así que pronto sabremos si la operación resultó exitosa- le dijo con una sonrisa, aunque él no lo pudiese ver- ¿no es grandioso?

-Sí, lo es- sonrió el muchacho sobre la cama.

Kurapika se acercó a él y tomó su mano.

-Suenas muy feliz- mencionó el chico de cabello castaño.

-Por supuesto que sí, pronto podremos ir a ver el mundo. Juntos, como soñamos desde niños.

Pairo sonrió ante aquel pensamiento:- lo sé, yo también lo estoy.

Durante mucho tiempo ese había sido el anhelo de ambos, y cuando Kurapika logró salir de la tribu para encontrar un doctor, de topó con otro problema: dinero.

Exacto, necesitaba dinero para pagar la cirugía de su amigo. Sin tener más opción regresó a su tribu y comenzó un entrenamiento extensivo, con el fin de hacer el examen del cazador y obtener el dinero para tratar a su amigo.

Después de tantas luchas y problemas, lo consiguió.

Pairo pensaba en lo agradecido que se sentía con Kurapika, quien había cuidado de él como a un hermano. En ese momento Pairo escuchó un pequeño rugido y suspiró.

-Te has vuelto a saltar el desayuno por venir a verme, ¿verdad?- Kurapika se rió un poco- ¡ve y come algo!- le ordenó Pairo- no hablaré contigo hasta que lo hagas.

-Estoy bien.

-No, no lo estas. Ve a comprar algo, estaré bien por un par de horas.- Kurapika le dio un ligero apretón en su mano y suspiró.

-Está bien, iré. Regresaré pronto.

-Más te vale que no sea así.- le dijo el muchacho, dándole a entender que comiera adecuadamente.

Pairo escuchó atentamente las pisadas de su amigo y hasta que escucho la puerta que se cierra, pudo permitirse dejar escapar un susurro.

-Enserio, ¿quién cuida a quién?

* * *

Caminaba por la calle, buscando un restaurante cercano, para volver cuanto antes con Pairo. Pero al parecer tendría que caminar un par de cuadras antes de encontrar algo decente que comer.

Miraba los locales, tratando de decidir a cuál entrar y entonces vio a un hombre del otro lado de la calle. Era alto y de cabello negro, usaba un traje negro que resaltaba con su piel.

Kurapika lo observo por bastante tiempo, no sabía quién era y aún así no podía evitar esta sensación extraña de que ya lo conocía.

Corrió, siguiendo una pequeña voz en su mente que le decía "alcánzalo"

La gente que pasaba por las calles le dificultaba su carrera hacia el hombre, y a pesar de las protestas e insultos, siguió adelante. Su corazón latía rápidamente, y con forme se acercaba a él, latía con más fuerza.

Finalmente llegó hasta él y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su mano para detenerlo.

Cuando su piel toco la suya, una electrizante sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo y cuando miro a sus ojos sintió como si toda su vida hubiese estado esperando por él.

Hubo un pequeño destello en los ojos fríos y oscuros del hombre, pero pronto desapareció. Éste soltó la mano de Kurapika y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- preguntó fríamente.

Kurapika se congeló dónde estaba, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? Fue una completa estupidez todo esto. Había corrido como loco, sólo para encontrarse con él ¿y luego qué?

No lo pensó.

-Yo...- quería decirle algo, pero no sabía qué.

Esto era una tontería, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

-Lo siento, lo confundí con alguien más- mintió- siento haberlo molestado.

Kurapika tomó su camino de regreso al hospital, un poco decepcionado y avergonzado por su comportamiento. Y sintió su mano tomando su muñeca.

-Espera- el hombre lo detuvo- ¿te parece si tomamos un café?

Kurapika se sonrojó, pero sólo asintió. Y camino con él hasta una cafetería cercana.

Al principio, el silencio había sido tenso. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había aceptado? No lo conocía, ¿Y si el hombre era peligroso? ¿Debería irse cuanto antes?

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el hombre, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?

-No sé por qué hiciste eso y veo que tú tampoco puedes explicarlo, pero al menos dime tu nombre.

-Am... Yo me llamo Kurapika.- apenas logró decir, moría de vergüenza. Todo por culpa de un tonto impulsó.

-Bueno, Kurapika, el mío es Kuroro- el hombre le sonrió amablemente y Kurapika no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¡¿Por qué de sonrojaba?!- no deberías estar sola en la calle, es peligroso.

-¿eh? ¿Sola? ¿Cree que soy una chica?- pensó- yo...

En ese momento se acercó la camarera con su orden y se las entregó.

Kuroro sonrió a la camarera y después dirigió su atención a él. Kurapika lo miro embobado, nunca había conocido a alguien como él. Sentía como su garganta se secaba, así que tomó un trago de su café. Había olvidado completamente su hambre, pero en cuanto probó el café y el pastel, sintió un gran alivio. A pesar de que las mariposas no se iban de su estómago.

¿Debería decirle que es un chico y no una chica? Sería lo más educado, pero ¿y si perdía su interés en él?

¡Alto!

¿Perder su interés? ¡Es un hombre! ¿En qué rayos pensaba?

-Sabes...- los dos dijeron al unísono, y después callaron.

-Tu primero- repitieron al unísono.

-Primero las damas- dijo Kuroro con un ademan de que continuara.

-Es que yo...- pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, el celular del hombre comenzó a timbrar.

-Espera un segundo- le pidió y se retiró un momento para hablar en privado.

Kurapika suspiro, tratando de encontrar la manera de decirle que era un "el" y no un "ella"

-Lo siento- se disculpó el hombre- tengo que irme. Pero ha sido un placer conocerte Kurapika- el hombre le sonrió y se despidió.

Kurapika se quedó mirándolo mientras se iba, sin poder decirle adiós. Y justo cuando lo hizo, él ya se había ido.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Pairo a Kurapika, desde que había regresado había estado algo extraño- estas muy... Raro- dijo, buscando una palabra para describir el estado de Kurapika.

-No es nada- suspiró, aunque por dentro se sentía tan confundido, por las emociones que había despertado el extraño y enigmático hombre en él; avergonzado, por cómo había actuado y por qué no tuvo la oportunidad de explicarle que era un hombre y por sobré todo se sentía arrepentido de no haberle pedido su número telefónico.

Ahora era improbable volver a verlo.

Si, lo admitía. Quería verlo otra vez. Es sólo que, esta extraña sensación no desaparecía de él. Quería saber por qué tenía este sentimiento de deja vu, de que lo conocía desde hace mucho aunque no fuera así. Además, cuando estaban en la cafetería, de alguna manera Kurapika sabía lo que él hombre iba a ordenar para él -un café negro- no lo conocía, y aún así sabía que le gustaba el café negro. Incluso Kuroro sabía lo que a él mismo le gustaba- el café con leche- Era bastante extraño.

O tal vez sólo era una coincidencia, una deducción. Cualquiera diría que un hombre como Kuroro estaría acostumbrado al café negro, y que alguien como él al café menos amargo.

Suspiró, y decidió dejar de pensar en eso. No valía la pena, no lo volvería a ver; aunque deseara que así fuera.

* * *

Nunca había estado interesado en nadie, hombre o mujer, y sin embargo se encontraba pensando en la rubia que había conocido el día de hoy.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de algún espía o enemigo. Pero una corazonada le decía que no era así.

No sabía que lo había impulsado, pero le había pedido que tomara un café con él. Y desde el momento en que estaban caminando por la calle, supo que estaba nerviosa. Bueno cualquiera se ponía nervioso ante su presencia, pero de alguna forma fue entretenido ver sus reacciones y ademanes.

Además, sentía que ya la había visto en otro sitio, aunque no lo recordara.

Tal vez sería interesante toparse la en el futuro.

Continuará…


	2. nota

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Por razones de trabajo/escuela/Familia etc etc etc, dejare de actualizar mis fanfics en esta pagina, de ahora en adelante actualizare en la pagina de wattpad, ya que esto me facilita y agiliza el publicar los fanfics y ya que ahora cuento con menos tiempo que antes es por ello que mis historias las actualizare en dicha pagina. Mi nombre de usuario en wattpad es Katnisskuruta089.

Gracias por su paciencia y comprension.

SALUDOS :D


End file.
